fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sonic and Crash Before Christmas (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Sonic and Crash Before Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Winter Greetings". Plot (In the year 2026, a group of tribesman decorate the native village with a lot of snowflakes, jelly beans and a bunch of presents everywhere. In a house, a young tribesman is in his room, reading a book on the history of Crash Bandicoot.) *Son: One day, i want to be a hero just like him. Just in case, the wumpa fruits will be seen in flea markets when Tawna and Coco are around, selling the food like bread buns. (Papu Papu and Mamu Mamu came to check on their son in the room) *Papu Papu: Merry Christmas, Bobo. *Bobo: Ah, thanks dad and mom. You guys are the best. *Papu Papu: I have a special present for you in which me and Mamu Mamu made last night. *Mamu Mamu: It's all yours. *Bobo: *open the gift, revealing to be a spear* A spear? I thought i wanted a shovel like all the cool guys have. *Papu Papu: You're not going to dig into the cavern like all the weirdos are doing. Even Cortex found a power crystal inside of the cavern 30 years ago. *Bobo: I wonder what a power crystal look like from the inside? *Mamu Mamu: It's always on the outside sweetheart. No one even collected these anymore like finding a bunch of floating masks in boxes. *Bobo: Mom, i just want a light sword. *Papu Papu: Papu will never give you a light sword. Papu think it will burn your hands. *Mamu Mamu: Mamu will keep you safe in the room. *Bobo: You know what? Fine, i like it. *Papu Papu: Papu want you to love your gifts with love and hearts. *Mamu Mamu: Mamu know how much it crush a soul to be with your heart. *Bobo: I just wanna relax. *Papu Papu: Let Bobo relax Mamu. *Mamu Mamu: Sweet dreams Bobo. *Bobo: Sweet dreams are made of this. I wish i was back in my old summer school. *Papu Papu: Sleep! *Bobo: Fine dad. Every time i stay up late, you always stop me from doing this and doing that. *Mamu Mamu: Let's go. *Papu Papu: Bobo gotta learn how to act like a big boy. Papu and you aren't going to be around for him. *Mamu Mamu: He's going to build his own native village someday. *Papu Papu: Just like a grandpa always does. *Bobo: I'm off to bed. (As Bobo went to sleep, the next day in his room, Bobo is covered all up on a blanket with a blue hedgehog trying to wake Bobo up) *Sonic: Psst! Wakey-wakey, Frooty Loopy. Hey, brought you a special present. *Crash: Boo! *Bobo: Ah! Where am i? What are you guys doing here? *Sonic: Rise and shine wumpa fruit. I got a special story for you to read. *Bobo: Sonic? Crash? Aku Aku? What are you doing in my room? Where did my parents go? *Aku Aku: While Papu Papu and Mamu Mamu went off to their honeymoon, we were hired as babysitters and we all came here to check on you for the whole day. *Bobo: I'm already a big boy. Scam off to your homes. *Sonic: Not without a doubt. *Bobo: Who dressed me up in pajamas? *Aku Aku: Us. We had the whole night to dress you up in tight clothes. *Crash: Ooga booga. *Sonic: I'm a big fan of dragons. *Bobo: I don't even have my grass skit on. *Sonic: When's the last time you saw a flying purple dragon in the sky? *Bobo: What the fu- *Sonic: Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh. We do not swear in here. *Bobo: You call swearing a sin? *Aku Aku: No Uka Uka. No pain and gain. *Crash: Yah. *Sonic: I'm watching you to see what you say. Act like a mature man in high school. *Bobo: I'm not even in high school yet. I look younger than Coco Bandicoot. *Aku Aku: That's Crash's sister. *Sonic: Easy there Aku Aku, i can handle this. Now, I want you to take a deep breath and listen to me very carefully, Bobo. You are in a episode of Twilight Zone where no one get out of the room. *Bobo: Come on you guys. You're just playing with me. Does anyone go to McGoomba's to collect these game toys nowadays since 2004? *Aku Aku: We reconstruct the bedroom set from The Princess Bride. *Sonic: Inconceivable! *Aku Aku: Oh, God. Yeah, always wanted to say that. Felt real good. *Bobo: Why am i here? *Sonic: Cause, you're about to hear the story of our Christmas Vacation. It's got fencing, fighting, giants, monsters, candies, true love and miracles. *Bobo: Candy? Well i would love some candy with a bunch of jelly on my plate. *Aku Aku: Not til we finish the story young man. *Bobo: Fine. I thought you were all going to teach me a lesson. *Sonic: Shut up. Now we're going to read the story like watching a movie in a theater. *open the book* Ahem! Once upon a time, there was a blue hedgehog and orange bandicoot named Sonic and Crash who met up at Mobius and travel along at Earth to face to face with the biggest empire of all. The Eggman Empire! *Bobo: Eggman? Isn't it Dr. Robotnik? *Sonic: That's his name real. Dr. Neo Cortex and his forces were also there. *Bobo: Oh, i see what you mean. *Sonic: Alright. In the year 2016, everyone has a tough year. Good times, bad times, tragecies, converstories, holidays and the time of the year, Christmas. (10 years ago in 2016, it was snowing at Green Hill Zone of Mobius. Sonic run around the loops and jump through the ramps to land by the house where Knuckles and Tails are standing. Sonic has the gifts of ornaments in the bag.) *Sonic: Yo, got the ornaments ready for decorating. *Tails: How did the store go? *Sonic: Did a lot of Christmas shopping. This is all i have. *Knuckles: You ran all the way to get into our home. *Sonic: By the way, let's set up the tree. (The background song "Let's Get It Started" by The Black Eyed Peas plays as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles set up the tree in the living room with a bag of Christmas ornaments on the floor) *Tails: Are we doing just the ornaments? *Sonic: Everything. *Knuckles: I got the lights set up. *Sonic: Let's get it started. (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles set up the tree as Sonic grab the rings from the drawer and place them on the tree) *Tails: What are these onion rings doing on the tree? *Sonic: They're rings. I collect these on the ground every day. *Knuckles: We're gonna make the best tree we can. *Sonic: This is a fake tree and fake trees never go smelly. *Tails: If it was real, i'm getting out of the house. *Knuckles: No one want to catch a cold on a hot smelly tree. *Sonic: Just put the ornaments on the branches Knuckles. *Knuckles: Don't ask me. *Tails: Just take your time. (At N. Sanity Island at Crash's house, Crash, Coco and Crunch wake up from their beds as Aku Aku and Tawna prepare the waffles and pancakes together) *Aku Aku: All we need is some whipped cream. *Tawna: Wait. *pour in the syrup* *Aku Aku: Ah. The first thing is syrup. Now we need whipped cream like having coffee with cream. *Tawna: Crash, Coco, Crunch, breakfast ready! *Aku Aku: But we haven't set up the table. *Crash: Whoa. *Aku Aku: *use magic to set up the table* Done. *Coco: Look what we got. *Crash: Pancakes! *Crunch: Somebody got the waffles done right and let's dig them up like moles. *Tawna: Mama Tawna know how to cook these meals like a chef. *Crash: *chew up the pancakes* *Coco: Where's our juice? *Aku Aku: *use magic to pour the wumpa juice box into the cups* *Crunch: Cups are served. *Crash: *drink the wumpa juice* Wumpa. *Coco: *drink the wumpa juice* This is hella like it. *Crunch: *drink the wumpa juice* My god. This is just like drinking apple juice and orange juice in one mix together. *Tawna: We did all the work in one minute. *Coco: What? In just one minute? We just woke up. *Aku Aku: I see what i can do. *use magic to pour food on Polar and Pura's bowls* *Polar and Pura: *run over to their bowls and eat their food* *Tawna: You are such a great witch doctor. *Aku Aku: One magic is divided. *Crash: *chew up the waffles* *Crunch: Big stack of pancakes coming up. *Coco: You guys ate fast? But i only ate one. *Tawna: Size don't matter young lady. *Coco: I would rather eat a cupcake for breakfast. *Tawna: Who want apples for breakfast? *Crash: Ooh. *Aku Aku: Aren't those wumpa fruits? *Tawna: Most likely yes. *Coco: Then we can eat one for breakfast. *Aku Aku: She said it. (Sonic cook up the cinnamon buns while Tails and Knuckles wrap up the presents by placing them under the tree) *Tails: Amy is going to like this one. *Knuckles: What if i wrap up a big box? *Sonic: You just wrap one. Just place it under the tree. *Knuckles: *place the present under the tree* It's my worthy of doing it. *Sonic: The buns are about soft and ready to get cooked. *Tails: Hit it in the oven. *Sonic: *place the cinnamon bun tray in the oven* Time to cook like a chili dog. *Knuckles: Wanna play some ping-pong at the garage? *Sonic: Oh yeah. You and Tails team up while i'll be on the champion spot. *Knuckles: Time to get into the head of the game. *Tails: It's game time. (Back in Crash's house, Crash read a comic of The Incredible Hulk Issues 1-6 while Coco and Crunch clean the dishes with Tawna in the kitchen) *Coco: Isn't Crash helping along? *Tawna: Nah, let him read his comics in his room. *Crunch: After reading the comic, he's gonna smash some crates like crazy. (Crash get angry as he smash all the crates in his room. Polar and Pura watch the noise from the door while they turn back from Crash breaking the crates.) *Coco: Did someone turn off the brakes? *Crunch: We're ain't racing anytime soon. *Tawna: Crash is just having a blast with his comics. *Crunch: He's gonna smash a single wumpa in his life. *Coco: I'll go check on him. (Crash throw the box out of the window as the box break on the ground, scaring the chicken as Coco walk in) *Coco: What is going on? *Crash: Uh? Wumpa poom pa? *Coco: Never mind. Just go have fun all you want brother. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: Coco, the pets need more food on the bowl! *Coco: Good luck bandicoot. *Crunch: Coco! *Coco: Coming brother. *sj *j *s *s *sv *v *s *s *j *s *d *cd *cd *h *cd *d *c *s MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff